1. Field of the Invention
The invention disclosed in the present specification relates to a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device. The present invention particularly relates a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device capable of communicating data by wireless communication.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a semiconductor device capable of communicating data by wireless communication has been actively developed. Such a semiconductor device is called an IC tag, an ID tag, an RF (Radio Frequency) tag, an RFID (Radio Frequency Identification) tag, a wireless tag, an electronic tag, a wireless processor, a wireless memory, a wireless chip, or the like (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-282050).
A wireless chip is generally constituted by an antenna and an IC chip, and the IC chip is formed of an element layer including a transistor or the like provided over a silicon wafer. In recent years, a low cost-wireless chip and a wireless chip having flexibility have been desired to be manufactured. This is because the wireless chip may be used by being fixed to a product by being attached to a surface of the product or embedded in the product. In addition, in a case where the wireless chip is fixed by being attached to a product having curvature or flexibility, the wireless chip itself is desired to have flexibility.
As one method for achieving cost reduction, a method in which an element layer is provided over a substrate typified by glass in substitution for a silicon wafer to manufacture a wireless chip can be given.
Further, as a solution of a problem according to flexibility of the wireless chip itself, a method in which a thickness of a substrate over which a wireless chip is formed (including a silicon wafer) is made to be thin (typically, a thickness is 100 μm or less), is given.